Bienvenue à Fronteney
by Lupuline
Summary: Mon ami, bienvenue à la pension de Fronteney ! Je me réjouis à l’avance de passer ces quelques années de ma jeunesse en ta compagnie!"  Naruto se sentit vraiment réjouis à une telle perspective. Vraiment.
1. Prologue

« Naruto ? »

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tout en fourrant négligemment le contenu de sa valise dans son tiroir. Celui du prénommé Sabaku Gaara était impeccablement rangé. Non, il n'avait pas fouillé, il l'avait juste ouvert par mégarde. Quoique qu'en dise son tout fraîchement acquis colocataire. Quelque chose dans le regard noir qu'il lui avait adressé lui avait appris au moins une chose : Cette année allait être longue.

« Pas courant. »

Naruto ferma le tiroir un peu trop rageusement."Comme si son prénom était plus courant", songea-t-il. Argument non recevable. Gaara n'avait pas un nom de poisson au moins.

« Ma mère aimait les ramens. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, répondit-il finalement, se laissant tomber mollement sur son lit. Moelleux.

- … »

Voyant que son colocataire n'avait pas l'intention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'étira avec satisfaction et contempla le plafond avec un sourire paresseux scotché sur les lèvres. Oh le bonheur d'être enfin affalé sur une surface molle. Très molle. Parfaitement molle même. Oui, à présent tout était parfait, abstraction faite du colocataire lui tapant déjà sur le système.

Il avait sué pour obtenir cette tranquillité.

Le programme de cette journée avait été planifié de façon concrète, claire, précise. Levé aux aurores, Naruto devait faire sa valise, prendre le bus de six heures quarante-trois, puis le RER de sept heures dix, et enfin arriver à la gare pour attraper le train de huit heures trente.

Première erreur, l'aurore ne l'avait pas attendu. Le bus non plus. Le RER non plus. Le RER aurait pu faire un effort. Il avait couru plus vite qu'un condamné à mort en fuite et était arrivé seulement une minute avant que ce dernier ne ferme ses portes. Oh la haine qu'il avait ressenti envers tous ces gens confortablement assis dans le wagon. Il y avait même un type qui sirotait un café. Il sirotait un café !

Bref, Naruto avait eu le RER de sept heures vingt-trois. L'espoir n'était pas encore mort. Plus ou moins dans le coma.

Il était arrivé à la gare à huit heures vingt-cinq pour s'apercevoir, après avoir vidé le contenu de sa valise sur le quai, boxers oranges inclus, qu'il avait oublié son billet. Ou l'avait perdu. Ce qui peut arriver quand on court tout le trajet de son appartement à la gare RER avec une valise à moitié ouverte. PARFAIT.

Personne, à part celui qui a vécu un drame aussi cruel, ne peut savoir le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti à voir son train démarrer innocemment, à l'heure, sans lui. Même sans être en retard, il avait réussi à louper son dernier moyen de transport. Qu'il était tentant alors de s'emparer du sifflet de cet agent de gare et de le lui faire avaler. Puis vomir. Puis de le jeter sur le quai. Puis de réitérer l'opération jusqu'à ce que le calme ait regagné son âme.

Le prochain train n'était arrivé que quatre heures plus tard. A cause de la grève. Et de la neige. Depuis quand la neige s'invitait-elle en octobre d'ailleurs ?

« Foutu réchauffement climatique ! » avait-il beuglé dans le hall de la gare, s'attirant quelque regards circonspects. Non, plutôt inquiets. Les gens n'aiment pas trop les malades mentaux.

Ces quatre heures d'errance dans la gare, bien entendu non chauffée, s'étaient avérées particulièrement éprouvantes. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de fourrer de livres dans sa valise en partant et avait littéralement brisé en deux son casque audio en fraudant à la sortie du RER. En sautant par-dessus le tourniquet, le fil du casque s'y était empêtré, entraînant l'inévitable mort du dit casque. En somme, au lieu de payer un euros soixante-dix pour le ticket de métro, il en avait payé quatorze, prix du casque.

Il lui avait fallu une heure avant d'avoir la lumineuse idée de faire tenir ensemble les deux bouts du casque avec l'élastique de sa boîte à sandwich. Aimablement préparé par sa grand-mère. Qui n'avait rien d'une grand-mère d'ailleurs. Oh les joies de la chirurgie esthétique.

Il lui avait fallu une demi-heure de plus avant d'y parvenir. Dix minutes plus tard, la batterie de son mp3(orange) tombait à plat.

Il avait finalement attendu les deux heures restantes recroquevillé sur un banc et grelottant de froid face à deux SDF hilares. Ils étaient tellement insoutenables que Naruto n'avait pas réussi à reporter la pitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même sur leur condition de sans-abri. Grand bien leur face en l'occurrence.

Une fois le train arrivé, son cauchemar n'était pas fini. La neige, la grève, peut importe, avait retardé le dit train et l'avait fait rater sa correspondance. C'est-à-dire deux heures d'attente de plus dans une autre gare.

Il avait fini par arriver, ensuqué, glacé, et parcouru de frissonnements de haine envers l'humanité toute entière, avec un bonus d'aversion profonde et violente pour la RATP, SNCF, et son personnel. (Combien de fois avait-il entendu le charmant message « La RATP et son personnel vous demande de bien vouloir les excuser pour la gêne occasionnée », « La SNCF et son personnel vous souhaite un agréable voyage ». Agréable voyage, mon cul)

En temps normal, Naruto aurait été horrifié, mais la vue qui s'offrit à lui lorsque le taxi le déposa lui fut extraordinairement plaisante.

Welcome to Fronteney.

Le Trou du Cul du Monde.

Pardonnez le vocabulaire charretier d'un jeune de dix-sept ans.

Naruto était le type de personne urbaine. Pourtant étant donné ce que la vie en société lui avait apporté depuis son réveil en cette merveilleuse journée, l'absence complète d'être vivant et le paysage de champs s'étendant à perte de vue lui avait donné envie de se laisser tomber à genoux et d'embrasser le sol en pleurant : « Terre, terre ! »

De toute façon, personne n'aurait été là pour témoigner de cette occasionnelle perte de dignité.

A part cette vache, qui broutait à côté.

Il avait donc finit par rassembler ses esprits et sa dernière once de volonté pour s'approcher de la plus proche maison, un peu trop grande pour être une maison, donc plutôt ferme, et avait frappé avec hésitation, après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait pas de sonnette.

Jusqu'au allaient-ils pousser l'archaïsme ?

Un vieil homme moustachu, en gaussé dans une salopette terreuse et brandissant un poulet mort à la main lui avait ouvert. Pendant un instant Naruto était resté bouche bée face à la ressemblance entre le paysan tel qu'il était décrit ou illustré et le vrai. Terrifiant.

Il y avait demandé où se trouvait le pensionnat de Fronteney, ne prenant pas la peine de préciser lequel. Honnêtement, rien qu'à voir le manque de vie dans les parages, envisager qu'il y en ai seulement un relevait déjà du miracle. Mais bon, après tout, le but du pensionnat est d'inciter les jeunes à bosser. Un chose était sûre, Naruto n'allait pas être étouffé par les distractions.

Le paysan lui avait indiqué le château du doigt, sans cesser de plumer son poulet puis lui avait adressé un bref salut de la tête et battu retraite dans sa ferme.

Tout d'abord, Naruto avait senti l'excitation s'emparer de tout son être. Un château, un énorme château, avec des tours ! (oui oui Naruto, un château avec des tours) Imposant, majestueux et se dressant avec fierté sur la plus haute colline !…Trente seconde, se dressant avec fierté sur la plus haute colline ?

La plus haute colline ?

Dieu avait raté Naruto et tout le monde déteste rater ses créations. Alors il se vengeait, quoi de plus normal en vérité ?

Naruto avait entrepris l'ascension du village, puis l'ayant dépassé, de la forêt, rampant presque et manquant de finir les quatre fers en l'air à chaque pas. Maudit verglas. Maudit pays. Maudit monde.

« Sale réchauffement climatique !!! » avait-il crié à nouveau. L'écho de sa voix s'était répercuté au loin, lui renvoyant à la face sa triste solitude. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un compagnon. Inanimé de préférence. Un lit par exemple. Quoiqu'une voiture semblait plus utile en l'occurrence. A part si le lit était muni de beaucoup, beaucoup de couettes.

Rester deux heures a tergiverser peut redonner des forces mais quand il gèle, ça à plutôt l'effet inverse. Il avait fallu à Naruto toute la volonté du monde pour refaire fonctionner ses membres et recommencer à se traîner lamentablement, avec, ne l'oublions pas, sa valise menaçant dans l'entraîner vers le bas. Démone.

Mais pourtant comme on dit « lentement mais sûrement », il avait bien finit par arriver. A minuit passé, certes, mais il préférait ne pas même y penser.

Un instant l'envie de se laisser tomber là lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Avec un peu de chance, il se réveillerait dans un lit chaud, une infirmière au décolleté provoquant penchée sur lui, aux petits soins. Non, réflexion faîte, ce genre de trucs n'arrivaient que dans les romans. Et avec des auteurs assez conciliants. Avec un profond soupir, il s'était forcé à marcher d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à la massive porte ( pas un pont levis tout de même, n'exagérons rien) et était resté planté devant, dubitatif.

Il semblait ridicule de frapper sur une porte aussi immense, et donc sûrement épaisse. Pour avoir la moindre chance d'être entendu, il aurait fallu qu'il cogne sur le bois jusqu'à s'en casser les jointures. Miam. D'autant plus que tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure.

Il avait donc abaissé la poignée, sans grand espoir étant donné la chance miraculeuse qu'il avait eut jusqu'ici, et poussé sur la porte. Cette dernière s'était ouverte dans un grincement sonore. Quel genre de château est aussi facile d'accès ? Le mythe du fier château fort était tombé en poussière dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Après avoir erré comme une âme en peine pendant bien une demi-heure, il avait finit par tomber sur une bonne sœur (qui par on ne sait quel miracle était encore réveillée) qui lui avait demandé de la suivre jusqu'au dortoir, lui intimant de garder le silence. Elle lui avait lancé un regard noir, confirmant ses soupçons : C'était bien lui qui avait réveillé cette charmante demoiselle.

Après avoir escaladé une volée de marches, elle l'avait largué dans un couloir sombre sans autre indication que : « La chambre du fond est la vôtre. Bonne nuit »

Naruto n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les endroits sombres, et ce couloir était, en plus d'être plongé dans l'obscurité, froid et glauque. Puis c'était le couloir d'un château fort. Et il était minuit. Ce qui en soit suffisait largement à faire se dresser les poils de sa nuque.

A tâtons, car la peu aimable créature qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici n'avait pas daigné lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'une bougie, Naruto avait commencé son périple vers le bout du couloir. Périple plutôt chaotique si on considérait le nombre de fois où un petit bruit quelconque l'avait fait bondir de quelque mètres. De bonds en bonds, il avait finit par arriver au mur du fond.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa futur chambre, celle de la chambre opposé s'était ouverte lentement, dans un grincement morbide. C'est à la limite de la crise cardiaque qu'il avait vu s'extirper des ténèbres une figure élastique dont seules les dents blanches étaient visibles.

Le hurlement de Naruto avait réveillé tout le dortoir, si ce n'était pas déjà chose faîte.

« Mon ami, bienvenue à la pension de Fronteney ! C'est pour moi une joie immense de faire ta connaissance et je me réjouis à l'avance de passer ces quelques années de ma jeunesse en ta compagnie. Mon nom est Lee. Rock Lee ! »

Naruto se sentit vraiment réjouis à une telle perspective. Vraiment.

Lui brandissant le faisceau de sa lampe de poche en plein visage, le dénommé Rock Lee avait entrepris de lui arracher la main dans un salut fraternel et plein de vigueur.

« Ta gueule Lee ! »

Le cri était venu de l'autre bout du couloir, proféré par une voix endolorie de sommeil. Lee avait illuminé le couloir pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais la dite personne n'avait pas pris la peine de sortir de ses couettes.

« Kiba ? Le nouveau venu est arrivé ! Je le sens plein de joie de vivre ! » avait piaillé Lee de plus belle.

- Ta gueule Lee ! »

Le dortoir entier s'y était mis et Naruto avait songé qu'étouffer Lee était sûrement la meilleure option. De plus, qui dormait dans un pyjama vert moulant ?

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir plus longuement car une main l'avait agrippé par le col du T-shirt et tiré brusquement dans sa chambre. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'appeler au secours, il s'était retrouvé à nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres et jeté sans ménagement sur un lit.

C'est donc à la suite de cet insensé périple que Naruto avait finalement fini par accéder à un lit. Il avait encore failli être décapité pour avoir allumé la lumière et manqué de mourir de peur en sentant l'aura maléfique de son colocataire, mais tout cela était à présent du passé ( passé proche, certes).

De plus si Gaara était inquiétant et muni d'un regard meurtrier semblant dire « Je vais te faire brûler vif puis je mangerai ta chair au clair de lune en invoquant des dieux païens » à quiconque se tenait dans un radius de 20 mètres de lui, il ne semblait pas offensif. Menaçant. Pas offensif. Pas encore du moins.

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas éteint la lumière, Naruto se redressa sur son lit et se mit péniblement en chemin vers l'interrupteur. Il se retourna vers Gaara pour avoir son assentiment, lui offrant son plus craquant sourire coupable.

« Encore désolé de t'avoir réveillé, hein, fit-il sur un ton qui se voulait penaud.

Gaara se contenta de lever un sourcil et de le fixer d'un air désintéressé.

« Je ne dormais pas »

Naruto observa son colocataire assis en tailleur sur son matelas et lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« Dans le noir ?

- Oui. J'aime l'obscurité », répondit Gaara avant de reporter son attention sur le mur.

Il semblait fasciné par le mur. Il faudrait que Naruto demande à être présenté à ce silencieux compagnon, un de ces quatre. Décidant que l'amour de son colocataire pour le mur et les ténèbres ne devait pas l'alarmer outre mesure, Naruto poussa l'interrupteur et réintégra la chaleur de son lit.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il eut un frisson d'inquiétude à la pensée que son insomniaque de camarade de chambre avait peut-être une vision nocturne et était auquel cas sûrement en train de le fixer, élaborant toute sorte de façon de le trucider.

Un meurtre sanglant et sordide à souhait.

OoO

Voilà pour le prologue ! J'attends les reviews pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je poste à la suite (et commence à écrire la suite de la suite..Et oui, j'ai un besoin vital de motivation ! Il ne m'en faudra pas beaucoup, vu comme j'adore torturer les petits personnages de Kishimoto héhé)

Ciao :D


	2. Chapitre I

Lorsqu'il fut jeté violemment hors de son lit quelques heures plus tard, Naruto se dit que Gaara avait décidé de passer à l'acte. Et qu'il avait opté pour une défénestration.

Cependant, se massant le crâne avec une grimace de douleur, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que son colocataire était assis sur son lit, à l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours aussi morose. Aucun éclat bestial ne faisait briller ses pupilles, il n'avait pas l'air d'un psychopathe en délire post-meurtre. Même si ses yeux verts en amande n'étaient pas sans rappeler un félin sur le point de dévorer sa proie.

Sa position en tailleur était la même que lorsque Naruto s'était couché. Gaara avait donc bien passé la nuit à l'observer, ses pupilles s'étant rétractées comme l'animal qu'il était afin de voir dans le noir(Oui, oui)

Il décida de diriger son regard ailleurs, voyant que son colocataire commençait à perdre patience. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du. La créature qui se tenait à ses côté n'avait rien d'humain. Et elle avait approché son visage trop près, bien trop près de celui de Naruto. Il pouvait voir ses énormes sourcils, tels deux limaces, se mouvoir au dessus de deux ronds qui semblaient faire figure d'yeux.

L'orifice qui semblait être la bouche s'ouvrit et Naruto ferma les paupières, acceptant la mort tel un hamster face à un reptile. La créature était entièrement verte. C'était une sorte de reptile, sûrement.

« Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle recrue du pensionnat de Fronteney ! C'est un immense plaisir de faire ta connaissance ! »

La créature s'était emparé de sa main et la secoua.

« Mon nom est Gaito. Mai Gaito ! Quel est ton nom jeune homme ?

- Na..Naruto, parvint-il à répondre, toujours profondément choqué par l'apparence de la créature.

Que la créature ait un nom ou pas, elle restait incroyablement dérangeante. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme vert moulant et supportait une coupe au bol particulièrement hideuse. Se redressant et permettant ainsi à Naruto de reprendre son souffle, elle leva un pouce en l'air et ajouta.

« Bien, Naruto ! Tu es peut-être nouveau ici, mais les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde ! A six heures tapantes, frais et dispo tu seras ! A six heures trente, avec tes joyeux compagnons, dans la salle commune, tu festoiera ! A sept heures, dans le parc, supervisé par ton professeur de sport, c'est-à-dire moi-même, tu courra, car tu es jeune et plein de vigueur. Et que ça saute. ! »

Son discours achevé, la créature disparu. Gaara souriait. Un sourire maléfique accompagné d'un doigt mimant l'action de trancher une gorge. Oh, joie.

Et il était six heures. Et Naruto n'était, de toute évidence, pas frais et dispo.

Gaara se leva et sortit de la chambre, les mains dans les poches. En quatrième vitesse, Naruto s'empara de son T-shirt orange criard de la veille et sautilla en enfilant son jean jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il tourna le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacé. Très glacé.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir déboulé dans le couloir et dévalé les escaliers qu'il réalisa quelque chose :

Il n'avait absolument aucun idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver la salle commune.

Il s'arrêta donc pour essayer d'entendre des voix. Aucun éclat de voix ne lui parvint et il allait reprendre sa route avec l'intention d'inspecter le château de fond en comble quand il repéra un garçon qui marchait dans sa direction. Un futur camarade de classe plein de bonne volonté, assuma-t-il.

« Hé ! Tu peux m'aider ? Je suis comme qui dirait, rien qu'un tout petit peu légèrement paumé »

L'autre redressa la tête et lui jeta un regard distrait. Tout en lui respirait la noblesse( à prononcer sur un ton ironique). Un instant Naruto pensa qu'il allait répondre quelque chose comme « ôte toi de mon chemin manant, tu devrais avoir honte de ne serait-ce que respirer le même air que moi »

Cependant, loin de proférer la moindre parole, le garçon se contenta de l'ignorer royalement, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner. Soit ce garçon était foncièrement mal élevé, soit il était sourd. Et aveugle aussi, du coup. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son apparence chétive (élégante convenait mieux, mais Naruto le considérait avec les yeux du ressentiment), sa pâleur quasi maladive( où plutôt sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Bref.) et son pas évanescent. Il marchait comme si il était l'heureux propriétaire des lieux.

Peut-être que heureux était un peu de trop.

Naruto fronça les sourcils face à ce manque évident de bienséance.

« Abruti ! beugla-t-il, ça te tuerai de me répondre ? »

Contre toute attente, le garçon se figea et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Il se retourna, comme cherchant quelque chose du regard, puis reporta son attention sur Naruto.

Naruto s'en voulait. Rien qu'un petit peu. Il venait de lâcher sa rage matinale sur un innocent individu qui visiblement avait bien du mal à s'en remettre. Il se rattrapa avec une grimace sensé faire passer le message « Pardonne moi oh étranger qui eut le malheur de te tenir sur ma route et de recevoir de plein fouet l'action de ma folie destructrice »

Comme le commun des mortels n'arrive pas à lire avec autant de clarté le langage des sourires, Naruto opta pour la langue de Molière.

« Euh, tu sais où est la salle commune ? Paraît qu'on doit y être à six heures et je suis déjà à la bourre, demanda-t-il sur un ton nettement plus conciliant, tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. (Si cela est du langage de Molière, le dit dramaturge doit se retourner dans sa tombe. *L'auteur qui s'infiltre dans l'histoire n'est pas la bienvenue et se fait donc frapper* Ouch)

L'inconnu continuait à le fixer avec un air de merlan frit. Ce qui était plutôt comique sur un visage qui semblait avoir été sculpté pour inspirer le respect. En gros, c'était un visage qui transformait les gens en merlans frits, pas un visage qui en prenait l'apparence. Bref.

Naruto n'aimait pas le merlan frit, aussi prit-il l'initiative de s'approcher et d'administrer une légère tape de la main sur la joue d'albâtre. Surprise, surprise, c'était bien de la chair humaine, pas une sorte de marbre froid comme il l'avait anticipé.

Au contact, le garçon fit un bond en arrière de bien deux mètres, porta la main à sa joue comme si Naruto l'avait brûlé, et ouvrit la bouche dans un silencieux hoquet de stupeur. Peut-être cet individu avait juste quelque petits problèmes en matière de relations humaines.

Après une minute ou deux de silence, il murmura dans un souffle : « C'est à moi que tu parles ? »

Naruto le jaugea un instant avec circonspection puis répondit avec un air blasé :

« Oui, de toute évidence, tu vois quelque un d'autre dans ce charmant couloir, qui bien que charmant, ne me semble guère convenable pour y passer la journée ? J'ai faim. Je veux des ramens. Et il fait froid, alors Toi Savoir Ou Être Salle Commune ? »

Le garçon ferma la bouche. Puis la rouvrit. Puis la referma. Il était vraiment très engagé dans son rôle de merlan frit. Sauf que les merlan frits nagent en rond, lentement (oui, enfin les merlan frits on plutôt tendance à frire dans une poêle, _whatever) _, et il ne semblait pas avoir intégré ça car il piqua un sprint et tourna rapidement l'angle du couloir, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Méchant merlan.

Ça est, décida-t-il, c'était la personne insupportable de trop pour la journée. Ce soir, Naruto ferait une poupée vaudou. Il demanderai de l'aide à Gaara. Son charmant colocataire ne serait jamais contre une petite séance de torture.

Soupirant, et se demandant vaguement si il allait enfin finir par rencontrer quelqu'un d'à peu près normal, Naruto recommença à se traîner lamentablement à travers les corridors glacials du château.

Il finit par repérer une porte assez massive et en conclu qu'elle devait s'ouvrir sur une pièce de taille assez conséquente. Peut être donc, la tant recherché salle commune.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto du bien se rendre à l'évidence. Pour une salle commune, il y avait sacrément beaucoup de bouquins. Il y avait le même genre de pièce dans le Cluedo. Oui ses références culturelles étaient limitées, et alors ?

Il s'avança dans la bibliothèque ( de toute évidence), et observa les peintures qui occupaient le mur du fond, visiblement des portraits d'ancêtres. Les personnes présentent dans les toiles avaient toutes comme point commun un visage fin, des traits élégants, une peau laiteuse et des cheveux noirs corbeau. En un mot, toutes étaient particulièrement bien fichues.

« Saletés d'aristocrates » grommela Naruto avant de réaliser qu'être jaloux de portraits d'ancêtres était assez pathétique. De toute façon ils n'étaient que des squelettes, six pieds sous terre. Bien fait.

Le dernier portrait en revanche se détachait des autres. En effet, il s'agissait d'une photographie, non pas d'une peinture. Les quatre individus présents souriaient et l'atmosphère paraissait chaleureuse, familiale. Naruto se prit à sourire lui aussi, songeant au bonheur qu'un cocon familial pouvait bien procurer.

Le couple, une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs et un homme à l'allure sévère, se tenait derrière deux enfants, un qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année et l'autre, plus jeune, qui s'agrippait à la veste de l'aîné. Ils auraient pu être jumeaux, si l'écart d'âge n'avait pas été aussi flagrant. Le cadet souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, visiblement pris d'une crise de fou rire. Son frère semblait se concentrer sur l'objectif tout en tentant de réprimer son rire. Il affichait donc une grimace crispée, qui ne suffisait pas cependant à anéantir la perfection de ses traits ( Naruto sentait son âme se gorger de lyrisme *l'auteur hurle à la mort en contemplant piteusement son doigt cassé*)

Il y avait une note au bas de la photo : Famille Uchiha, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, 1992.

Naruto contempla encore la photo pendant quelques instants, se demandant ce que sa vie aurait été si il était né au sein de cette famille. Il aurait pu être ce petit garçon exubérant et plein de vie qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de son frère. Comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Il aurait eu sur lui le regard affectueux de cette splendide jeune femme, et sur son épaule la poigne rassurante d'un père qui, tout en étant hautain, radiait d'amour pour sa famille. Le sourire doux que l'homme affichait ne trompait pas.

Naruto recula afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble et laissa échapper un soupir attendri. Qui se transforma vite en hurlement lorsque son dos rentra en contact avec une surface molle et chaude.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir réussi à calmer les battements frénétique de son cœur et à reprendre son sang froid, Naruto se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

_« Un autre dingue », _réalisa-t-il face à l'apparence plutôt incongru de son vis-à-vis.

L'autre sourit. Ou plutôt, Naruto conclu qu'il devait être en train de sourire. Son œil s'était plissé à l'extrême. Il portait un masque sur la partie inférieur du visage et un bandeau qui dissimilait son œil gauche. Cet homme avait trop regardé Pirates des Caraïbes, vraiment, il n'y avait rien de classe à prétendre être borgne.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Pas que Naruto s'en soit rendu compte.

« Tiens, tiens, un élève égaré dans la bibliothèque privée du château ! Que c'est fâcheux »

Naruto n'était pas exactement du genre à faire profil bas aussi au lieu de se répandre en excuses et en pleurs se contenta-t-il de jeter un regard noir à l'homme.

« Je suis nouveau, circonstances atténuantes. Et si quelqu'un avait daigné m'aider, je serais peut être en train de manger des ramens dans la salle commune à l'heure qu'il est, au lieu de parler avec un type bizarre !

- Nouveau ? Tu dois être Naruto je suppose.

- En effet. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et ajouta : « Pas de commentaire »

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'une deuxième personne lui rappelle qu'il portait un nom de poisson. Alors qu'il n'aimait pas le poisson. Surtout le merlan.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Moi c'est Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. Mais Kakashi suffira amplement. »

Le regard du dit Kakashi tomba sur la photo que Naruto avait préalablement détaillé.

« Je vois que tu regardais avec intérêt les portraits de la Famille Uchiha »

Puisque Kakashi ne semblait servir à rien hormis le déranger dans ses contemplations artistiques, Naruto décida de _l'utiliser . _De lui soutirer des informations. D'en faire son esclave ( n'exagérons rien)

« Qui sont-ils ? », demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la photo.

- Des membres de la famille Uchiha. »

Noooon. Pas croyable. Cet homme était en train de se payer sa tête. Bien, puisque Kakashi ne pouvait vraiment lui être d'aucune utilité, il allait quitter cette pièce, marcher encore pendant quelque heures et, espérons-le, trouver la salle commune avant le dîner. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Kakashi ajouta :

« Il étaient les propriétaires du château. Et d'un autre château un peu plus loin. De pas mal de choses à Fronteney en fait »

Kakashi avait l'air un peu mélancolique. Cette expression n'allait définitivement pas avec son accoutrement ridicule. Et ses cheveux gris. D'où les hommes de pas plus de trente ans avaient les cheveux gris ?

« Étaient ? demanda Naruto, toujours aussi subtil.

- Un incendie, il y a quelque années. Tous décédés, il n'y a eu qu'un seul survivant »

La main de Naruto se figea sur la poignée de la porte. Il posa les yeux sur la photo et regarda à nouveau les visages souriants qui lui faisaient face. Penser que ces gens qui irradiaient de bonheur étaient morts d'une si horrible façon lui faisait mal au cœur. Il s'était sentis étrangement proche des ces deux enfants.

« Qui a survécut ?

- Le gosse », répondit simplement Kakashi.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se prenait la porte en pleine tête, une furie aux cheveux roses faisant irruption dans la pièce. Il poussa un cri fort peu viril et s'évanouit sous le choc.

***

Il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie. Enfin ce qui ne pouvait être que l'infirmerie étant donné la dose de blanc qui l'entourait.

Un instant, il pensa que son fantasme secret s'était enfin réalisé et qu'il allait bientôt se trouver face à une pulpeuse infirmière en jupe courte et décolleté qui ne laissait guère place à l'imagination. La bonne sœur qui s'approcha portait la jupe aux mollets et son col se boutonnait jusqu'en haut du cou.

Dommage Naruto, dommage.

Elle offrit son plus maternel sourire (les infirmières ont tendance à faire ça avec leurs patients).

« Ça va Naruto ? Il faut que tu excuse Sakura, elle est un peu…Impulsive. Je suis Shizune, au fait.

- Ah, euh, qui est Sakura ?

- La jeune fille que tu as du rencontrer à la bibliothèque. Yeux verts, cheveux roses ? »

Ah. Oui. Celle qui lui avait flanqué la porte dans la tête. Les filles ne sont plus ce qu'elle étaient, de douce et agréables créatures. Et pourquoi diable avait-elle l'autorisation de se teindre les cheveux en rose dans un pensionnat réputé être strict ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Naruto réalisa que Gaara avait les cheveux rouges. Et que ce type, Kakashi, les avaient argentés (c'était définitivement une couleur). Les colorations devaient donc être à la mode ici. Un asile de fous.

« Uh, oui, ma tête s'en rappelle », grogna-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Shizune, renforçant la puissance de son sourire maternel, l'aida à sortir du lit. Chose faîte elle lui apprit qu'il était sept heures. Qu'il n'avait été dans les pommes qu'une petite demi-heure. Et qu'il n'avait pas loupé le cours de sport de Gai Maito. Vous vous rappelez la créature verte ? Lui-même.

Oh joie.

C'est donc avec un profond désespoir dans le cœur qu'il se dirigea vers la cour du château, le point positif étant qu'il avait cette fois des indications claires et précises sur comment s'y rendre. Pas forcément un point positif d'ailleurs, Naruto n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de se perdre et de mystérieusement ne pas réussir à arriver avant la tant redoutée séance de sport.

Un petit groupe d'élèves était déjà en train de courir en cercle sous le regard attentif de la Bête Verte. Voyant Naruto, il lui fit des grand signes de la main et l'intima à rejoindre la formation. Il se mit à courir tant bien que mal (les courbatures de son ascension du jour passé rendant la chose quelque peu douloureuse) et se mêla aux autres élèves.

Repérant une tête de cheveux roses, il prit garde de se tenir le plus loin d'elle possible . Il ne tenait pas à recevoir un coude de Sakura dans la tête, la porte avait suffit. Un peu plus loin devant, Gaara courait en regardant ses pieds. Il avait l'air toujours aussi terriblement plein de joie de vivre. A ses côtés se tenait un garçon à la coiffure plutôt hétéroclite (qu'est-ce que les gens d'ici avait avec leur cheveux, nom d'un chien !), une queue de cheval tellement haute qu'elle lui donnait l'air d'un ananas. Un ananas. Chose à ne pas penser une fois devant lui, décida Naruto après avoir manqué de rouler par terre dans un accès de fou rire. Il n'avait pas roulé mais avait ris. Ce qui lui avait attiré les regard interrogatifs de ses camarades. Enfin de ceux qui ne le regardaient pas déjà, étant donné qu'un nouveau était toujours une bête de foire.

La fille à sa gauche était plutôt mignonne. Lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle rougit furieusement et dissimula son visage derrière un épais rideau de cheveux noirs. Des cheveux noirs. La première personne qu'il rencontrait qui avait décidé d'avoir une apparence à peu près réglementaire. Juste à côté d'elle, un garçon qui lui ressemblait de manière troublante le jaugeai du regard, visiblement agacé de l'attention que Naruto portait à sa…Sœur jumelle ?

A sa droite, un garçon plutôt enrobé courait en piochant dans son paquet de chips. Comment peut-on courir et manger en même temps, est-ce humainement possible ?

Il observa les autres élèves, remarquant une blonde au yeux bleus qui parlait avec Sakura et un brun en pleine conversation avec tête d'ananas. Haha. A vrai dire, il parlait plutôt tout seul car tête d'ananas ne semblait pas particulièrement passionné par son discours. En tête, Lee faisait des bonds plus qu'il ne courait, jetant des regards à la Bête Verte, comme cherchant à lui montrer son admirable performance. Il portait le même uniforme vert moulant que Gai. Ah la souffrance des yeux qui brûlent.

Une blonde avec quatre couettes trottait derrière lui. Elle lui lança un sourire lorsqu'il se retourna. A côté d'elle, un gars avec des tatouages plein le visage sifflotait, les mains dans les poches. Ces deux là faisaient plutôt semblant de courir qu'autre chose. Il détourna la tête et remarqua que tête d'ananas avait ralentis pour se trouver à son niveau.

« Galère ces tours de terrain. Merci de me donner une raison de ralentir. Shikamaru. »

Tête d'ananas alias Shikamaru lui serra la main. Son pote l'avait rejoins et Naruto nota qu'il avait deux tatouages en forme de triangle au dessous des yeux. Quel était cet internat au juste ?

« Lui c'est Kiba », ajouta Shikamaru en faisant un vague geste de la main vers le brun.

- Moi c'est Naruto. Il est toujours comme ça, le prof ? »

Gai Maito était en train de sauter sur place en hurlant des encouragements à grand renfort de cris bestiaux ( ex : Yai, Yéé !!)

« Oui. Lee aussi, répondit Shikamaru avec un soupir. Galère »

Manifestement, galère serait un mot qu'il allait beaucoup entendre de la bouche de tête d'ananas.

Kiba failli l'envoyer manger les graviers en lui donnant une puissante tape sur l'épaule. Pas que Naruto allait l'avouer, il avait sa dignité masculine.

« Hello Blondie ! Comment tu trouves le pensionnat ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

« J_usqu'ici, je le trouve trop grand, avec trop de couloirs, et trop peuplé de créatures insolites. Et ne m'appelle pas Blondie.», _fut-il tenté de répondre.

Au lieu de ça il dit : « Bien.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas t'éclater comme un taré ici ! », ajouta Kiba avec enthousiasme.

- Je n'en doute pas. »

Kiba ne sembla pas remarquer le sarcasme qui teintait sa voix. Enfin, ces deux là avaient l'air de personnes à peu près correctes, avec un esprit relativement en bon état. Peut-être s'avéreraient-ils de meilleure compagnie qu'un psychopathe ambulant. Comme si il avait lu ses pensées, Gaara releva la tête et l'observa un instant avec de se détourner. Naruto frissonna.

Laissant son regard traîner sur la procession d'élèves en sueur, il remarqua que Mr le Merlan Frit n'était pas présent. Tout aussi bien. Moins de dérangés mentaux il y auraient autour de lui, mieux il se porterait.

Le cours finit par prendre fin et la créature verte les congédia. Visiblement, ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'au déjeuner. Sûrement parce que c'était samedi.

Kiba fit signe aux autres élèves de se regrouper autour d'eux afin de faire les présentations. Naruto appris ainsi que la jolie brune s'appelait Hinata et que son fervent protecteur n'était autre que son cousin, Neji. La blonde qui traînait avec Sakura s'appelait Ino et était quelqu'un d'assez…particulier. Elle s'approcha de Naruto et lui tapota la tête, avec pour seule raison que ses cheveux avaient l'air doux. Ciel. Le gros…Le gars au chips (Shikamaru l'avait mis en garde, rappeler son poids à cet individu était suicidaire) s'appelait Chouji, et la fille aux queues de cheval s'appelait Temari. Kankuro, tatouage-man, était son frère. De plus, Naruto l'appris avec stupéfaction, Gaara était aussi leur frère.

Comment était-il possible que trois individus ayant vécut ensemble soient devenues aussi radicalement différents ? Temari et Kankuro étaient aussi joviaux que Gaara était apathique.

Les filles avaient décidé d'aller faire du shopping cet après-midi, aussi un car attendait-il les élèves qui souhaitaient se rendre à la ville la plus proche. Lons-le-Saunier, et c'était à une trentaine de kilomètres. Neji les escortait, pour l'évidente raison qu'il n'allait pas abandonner sa cousine aux mains baladeuses des pervers des cités. Kankuro voulait racheter des piles pour son baladeur.

Au final restaient au pensionnat, tête d'ananas, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, Kiba et son chien. Oui, Kiba avait un chien. Au pensionnat. Et Naruto n'avait même pas envie de savoir comment il avait obtenu l'autorisation d'amener un membre de la gente canine ici. Visiblement il ne devait même pas y avoir un règlement pour les élèves.

_« Ni pour les professeur d'ailleurs »_, songea-t-il en considérant Gai du regard. C'était presque de l'exhibitionnisme, cette tenue moulante.

Lee disparut, prétextant une petite course dans les bois avec son cher mentor ( Naruto essaya tant bien que mal de chasser les images épouvantables que son inconscient pervers lui avait suggéré) et Gaara disparut lui aussi, sans aucune excuse. Son regard avait été assez clair « Je ne désire pas passer du temps avec des êtres aussi vains et inutiles, je vais à la cave cultiver des champignons dans un coin sombre emplis de ténèbres ». Enfin tel en était l'interprétation de Naruto.

Kiba proposa d'aller visiter les alentours de Fronteney afin de les faire découvrir à « Blondie ». Grr.

Ils errèrent donc dans le village, Naruto constatant qu'il n'était habité que par des retraités. Qui les fixaient comme s'ils étaient la dépravation incarnée.

Ils passèrent devant une grotte, reconstitution de la grotte de Lourde où figurait une statue décrépite de la Sainte Vierge.

Il devaient s'arrêter constamment pour laisser à Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, le temps de renifler tout se qui lui passait sous les nez. Les chiens sont stupides.

Naruto était néanmoins ravit. Il sautillait partout et se réjouissait intérieurement de tout ce vaste territoire inexploré à découvrir. Oui, enfin, pas tout à fait intérieurement.

En remontant la route vers le pensionnat, il remarqua que la vue était splendide, des champs colorés à perte de vue, quelques vignes et la forêt qui s'étendait an loin. Il nota de penser à emmener son carnet de croquis la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait. A la même heure. Le soleil était tout juste en train de se lever et éclairait le paysage d'une lueur orangé. Naruto réalisa soudainement que la neige avait fondue pendant la nuit ( un peu long à la détente tout de même).

Pour rentrer au château, ils avaient pris une route différente et arrivèrent par l'arrière, en remontant un petit chemin forestier. Ils débouchèrent sur une allée de tilleuls qui menait à une petite chapelle. De chaque côté de l'allée s'étendait un cimetière. Ou plus précisément, à gauche un cimetière et à droite une seule tombe, mais particulièrement massive.

Naruto quitta le chemin et se laissa glisser dans l'herbe jusqu'à la tombe. Dans son dos la voix de Kiba retentit : « Hé mec, va pas visiter les tombes, c'est glauque ! »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

« Deux secondes, je vais juste jeter un coup d'oeil »

Les bruits de pas lui apprirent que les autres ne l'attendaient pas ce qui n'était pas catastrophique étant donné qu'il pouvait voir le château d'ici. Il lui faudrait énormément de volonté pour réussir à se perdre cette fois.

Le sol était boueux et il s'apprêtait à racler ses baskets sur la pierre quand il se rappela qu'il était considéré plus ou moins blasphématoire de nettoyer ses chaussures sur une tombe. Il se contenta donc de les frotter sur une motte d'herbe et se pencha sur la tombe pour en lire les inscriptions.

_Famille Uchiha_

_2002_

La tombe était en mauvais état, Naruto avait du mal à croire qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans d'existence. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de fleurs ou le moindre signe que quelqu'un y était passé récemment. Ce n'était pas une belle tombe. Plutôt un gros bloc de pierre. La personne qui l'avait faite faire voulait visiblement se débarrasser de la tache au plus vite, et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans les environs.

Il se rappela de ce que Kakashi avait dit : _« Le gosse »._

A la place du jeune Uchiha, aurait-il eu le courage de revenir, après avoir tout perdu ? Certainement pas. Il pouvait donc comprendre qu'il ait décidé de laisser le monument à l'abandon.

Secrètement, Naruto se dit qu'il reviendrait, histoire de donner une nouvelle jeunesse à cette tombe. Il se sentait plus d'humeur à être aimable envers les morts que les vivants.

Remontant sur le chemin, il se trouva devant la petite chapelle. Regardant sa montre, il réalisa que midi allait bientôt sonner, et ne tenant guère à se passer de déjeuner en plus de petit déjeuner, il hâta le pas.

Cependant il fut stoppé dans son élan par un son lui parvenant de l'église. Quelqu'un jouait de l'orgue. Intrigué, et se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un élève, il fit demi tour et entra dans l'édifice. La musique joué n'avait rien à voir avec celles que Naruto avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre durant les rares messes auxquelles il avait assisté. Il faut dire que c'était des mariages. Alors oui, en effet, la musique jouée n'était pas la marche nuptiale. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre, mélancolique, presque désespéré.

A tâtons, par peur de déranger le musicien, Naruto s'avança vers l'autel dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'organiste. Pourtant, même à l'autre bout de l'église et sur la pointe des pied, la rambarde lui cachait la vue, il ne pouvait pas voir la partie inférieure de l'orgue. Il reparti donc vers la sortie et bifurqua sur la gauche, empruntant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Une des marches grinça et il s'immobilisa, retenant son souffle par peur d'avoir été découvert. Le flot de notes ne s'interrompit pas et soulagé, Naruto continua son ascension. Il posa enfin le pied sur le palier et observa sans mot dire la personne qui jouait.

Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant deux choses : d'une ce garçon avait son âge, de deux il s'agissait de celui qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans la matinée. Vous savez, le merlan frit.

L'autre ne l'avait même pas remarqué et continuait à jouer, ses doigts courant gracieusement sur le clavier. Ses lèvres était pressées en une ligne fine et ses paupières closes. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la présence de Naruto, il semblait totalement perdu dans son monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses doigts s'immobilisèrent et il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Naruto qui s'était furtivement rapproché. Il sursauta tellement fort que le tabouret bascula l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il fixa Naruto avec stupeur pendant quelques secondes avant de lui jeter un regard furibond. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, visiblement pour libérer un flot d'insultes, quand Naruto lui tendis la main, l'invitant à la prendre afin qu'il puisse l'aider à se relever.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te surprendre », fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Avec hésitation, le garçon drapa sa main autour de la sienne, et Naruto l'aida à se redresser. Ceci fait, il se contenta de rester là, droit comme un piquet, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Le retour du merlan de l'ombre.

Naruto décida de briser le silence en s'emparant à nouveau de sa main et en la serrant.

« Je suis Naruto. Je viens juste d'arriver »

Comme l'autre ne réagissait toujours pas, il ajouta : « Désolé de m'être infiltré comme ça, mais ta musique m'a attiré. Tu joue vachement bien, j'avais jamais entendu de morceau d'orgue qui soit plaisant à écouter »

Voyant que son vis-à-vis n'avait toujours pas l'intention de répondre, il continua :

« C'est vrai que je vais pas beaucoup à la messe non plus, alors je connais que la marche nuptiale. Franchement je comprends pas pourquoi les gens tiennent tellement à se marier avec un fond sonore pareil. Ça sonne musique d'apocalypse. Pas très prometteur pour le couple non ? »

L'expression de l'autre était en train de se muer en agacement. Parfait, la technique de Naruto fonctionnait. Oh, il allait le faire parler, même s'il fallait pour ça utiliser la torture.

« Je me suis toujours dit que je me marierais à l'église parce que c'est plus classe que la mairie. Mais je demanderai à ce qu'on m'épargne ça. Je ferais appel à un bon vieux groupe de hard rock, qui me jouerais une bonne ballade. Ou pas forcément une ballade d'ailleurs. Si je suis super friqué d'ici là, je demanderai à Metallica de jouer. T'imagine plus tard ? Dire, « pour mon mariage, Metallica est venu jouer ». Ça gèrerai. Crois moi… »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa que le garçon était actuellement en train de le fusiller du regard. Une veine était apparu sur son front et pulsait plutôt rapidement. L'atmosphère de meurtre et de terreur rivalisait avec celle que Gaara était capable de mettre en place.

« Tais. Toi. Imbécile. »

Bon pas exactement le genre de réaction amicale qu'il avait prévu, mais c'était déjà ça. Naruto était assez fier de lui.

« Je suis pas un imbécile, Merlan Frit.

- Merlan frit ? répéta l'autre en le bombardant du regard, puisque fusiller n'avait visiblement pas suffit.

- Étant donné que tu n'as pas aligné plus de trois mots depuis qu'on s'est rencontré et que tu n'arrête pas de me regarder comme si j'étais un alien particulièrement repoussant, je trouve la comparaison plutôt réaliste. En plus je ne sais pas ton nom. Alors ce sera Merlan Frit.

- Sasuke, dit-il simplement, apparemment plutôt alarmé par l'inébranlable logique de Naruto.

Deux sentiments se disputaient actuellement la partie. D'un côté une joie irrépressible face à son incontestable victoire et de l'autre une surprise qu'il ne parvint pas à complètement dissimuler.

Ce garçon était-il Sasuke Uchiha, le dernier survivant de la famille qui possédait la pension ? Le petit garçon souriant de la photo.

En le détaillant plus attentivement, Naruto en conclue que c'était très certainement le cas. La peau blanche, cheveux sombre et yeux noirs semblait être la marque de fabrique des Uchiha. Cependant, la ressemblance physique avec le garçon de la photo s'arrêtait là. Du sourire et de l'éclat de vie qui brillait dans les prunelles, rien ne restait. Les yeux du Sasuke qu'il avait devant lui ne reflétaient que vide et tristesse. Et Naruto était bien placé pour reconnaître l'affliction dans les yeux de quelqu'un quand il la voyait. Après tout, n'avait-il pas passé la majorité de sa vie à se noyer dans ces même yeux, tous les matins, en se regardant dans la glace ?

Naruto ne put retenir un large sourire particulièrement idiot. Il tendit à nouveau la main à Sasuke et lui demanda : « Amis ? »

Une fois de plus l'étonnement flasha dans les yeux noirs puis un sourire hésitant étira ses lèvres. Sans un mot, il s'empara de la main de Naruto et la pressa un peu maladroitement. Le contact le dérangea probablement car lorsque leurs mains se séparèrent, il regarda la sienne avec surprise.

Naruto était attendu pour le déjeuner et ce fut son ventre, toujours très discret, qui le lui rappela.

« Tu viens manger ? » demanda-t-il a Sasuke en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Ce dernier répondit par la négative en secouant la tête puis dit : « Je n'habite pas au château. Dans une demeure familiale au-delà du village. Vers la forêt. »

Il fit un geste évasif de la main, désignant le bois que Naruto pouvait apercevoir depuis le vitrail.

Naruto hésita un instant, se demandant s'il avait le droit de l'inviter à déjeuner au pensionnat mais le brun, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ajouta : « De toute façon je comptais rester plus longtemps, pour jouer.

- D'accord…Où elle est exactement cette maison où tu vis ? » Questionna-t-il tandis que Sasuke se rasseyais lentement au clavier et caressais distraitement les notes du bout des doigts.

A la requête de Naruto il leva la tête et répondit : « Au village, demande à n'importe qui où se trouve le manoir Uchiha. Tout le monde sait. »

Un manoir, certes. Naruto avait quelque peu oublié que les maisons n'étaient que pour les miséreux dans son genre.

Il acquiesça et dévala les escaliers en lui adressant un salut de la main. Yep, maintenant il avait sa réponse, c'était bien Sasuke Uchiha. Et Naruto était étrangement excité à la pensée d'avoir réussi à en faire son ami. Naruto Intérieur se mit à ricaner. Naruto Intérieur était quelqu'un de très exubérant. Parfois la personnalité de Naruto Intérieur transparaissait sur le Naruto Extérieur. C'était justement un de ces moments.

C'est pourquoi il sprinta jusqu'au château en gesticulant et en poussant des cris aigus.

***

La journée s'était passée dans une plaisante monotonie et, étendu sur son lit, Naruto avait déposé son journal devant lui et commença à écrire, ignorant le regard de Gaara posé sur lui. Gaara n'était pas un meurtrier tapi dans l'ombre, attendant son heure. Tout du moins, Naruto essayait de s'en convaincre.

_Samedi 27 Octobre 2007_

_Hello entité plus communément appelée journal._

_Premier jour de Naruto Uzumaki au pensionnat : succès_

_Naruto Uzumaki est encore en vie. Et pourtant dieu sait le nombre de psychopathes qui l'entourent._

_Ce matin je me suis perdu et je n'ai donc pas pu découvrir si ils servaient des ramens au petit dej. Frustrant._

_Ensuite j'ai eu classe de sport avec Gai. Cette personne n'est pas humaine, j'en suis sûr. Sinon tout le monde est plutôt sympa mais aussi pas mal excentrique. Enfin ce n'est pas un problème, en fait, c'est plutôt cool. Fronteney, c'est un peu un monde à part j'ai l'impression.__J'ai visité Fronteney avec Kiba, Shikamaru et Chouji. Et Akamaru. Ce chien est insupportable, vraiment. _

_Cette aprèm on a fait un goûter- pique-nique près de la grotte, après ordre de Sakura. Ordre parce qu'elle a menacé de nous casser tous les doigts un par un et lentement si on refusait. Cette fille me fait peur, même si elle est mignonne. __J'ai pu faire des esquisses de tout le monde, surtout d'Ino, elle insistait pour que je la dessine dans toutes les positions possible. Par contre elle m'a piqué mes croquis, pour les « afficher dans sa chambre ». Je pense qu'elle est un peu narcissique, rien qu'un peu._

_Ah oui, j'ai rencontré Sasuke. C'est le dernier survivant de la famille Uchiha, un certain Kakashi ( qui est-ce au final ?) me l'a appris. J'ai vu une photo de la famille dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient l'air fichtrement heureux._

_Sasuke à l'air plutôt malheureux maintenant. Ça va sonner carrément nunuche, mais j'espère que nous deviendrons de bon amis.__Je pense que j'irai jeter un coup d'œil à ce fameux manoir des Uchiha ou il vit demain._

_Bonne nuit_

_The Great Naruto_

Naruto ferma son journal et le glissa dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Gaara fixait le mur. Naruto fixa Gaara. Gaara fixa Naruto. Naruto fixa le mur.

L'adoration du mur était contagieuse.

OoO

Et un chapitre, un ! Merci à ces cher reviewer qui ont remis la machine en marche ! :)

Naruto : Merci, ou paas

Tssk, personnage ingrat.


	3. Chapitre II

Le lendemain matin, Naruto goûta au bonheur à l'état pur. Premièrement, la soleil baignait la pièce de son halo doré. Les oiseaux gazouillaient dans l'arbre à côté de la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui avait été ouverte car il faisait très chaud, tellement chaud que Naruto repoussa les couvertures à ses pieds, laissant la chaleur naturelle du soleil l'envelopper.

Il entrouvrit les paupières et scanna la chambre du regard. Gaara était assis à sa place habituelle, en tailleur sur son lit. Mais, oh surprise, il souriait. Et c'était là le deuxième point positif.

Naruto se sentit envahit d'un amour fou pour l'humanité.

Cette plénitude ne dura pas longtemps car il remarqua deux éléments perturbateurs. Le premier, il n'était pas logique qu'il fasse aussi chaud fin octobre. Même le réchauffement climatique n'était pas capable de faire ça. De deux, Gaara souriait, mais en mangeant des cookies. Gaara ne pouvait pas manger des cookies. Ça allait à l'encontre de sa nature démoniaque.

Naruto tenta de le rattraper avec moult gesticulations, mais le rêve lui glissa entre les doigts.

Il se réveilla, pour de bon cette fois, grelottant et avec la couverture tombée au bas du lit. La fenêtre était effectivement ouverte, sûrement l'œuvre de Gaara, dans une incroyable poussée de sadisme matinal.

Le ciel était gris et une formation de nuages noirs semblait avoir élue domicile juste au dessus du château. Comme pour prouver à Naruto qu'il ne s'agissait pas de menaces en l'air, les nuages entreprirent de se déverser joyeusement en une violente et subite averse.

Le blond fut forcer de se lever d'un bond pour aller fermer la fenêtre s'il ne tenait pas à ce que son lit se change en lac. Parce que bien sûr, il fallait que la pluie tombe en diagonale, où aurait été l'intérêt sinon, n'est-ce pas ?

Le seul point positif, si on pouvait appeler ça un point positif, c'est que Gai n'était pas venu le réveiller. L'horloge en forme de boîte de ramen instantanés ( Naruto : Je ne veux Rien Entendre) lui indiquait qu'il était dix heures passées. Ça voulait dire quelque chose de très plaisant : pas de cours de sport le dimanche.

Cependant, Naruto appris aussi que ça voulait dire pas de petit déjeuner, parce que le seul service avait lieu à huit heures. Damnation. Et dire qu'il avait réussi à trouver la salle commune cette fois-ci. Gaara aurait pu le réveiller. Il n'avait aucune pitié... Ouais, enfin pas tellement surprenant après tout.

Il chercha ses nouvelles connaissances et finit par découvrir Shikamaru, affalé dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque et lisant un vieux bouquin poussiéreux. Bibliothèque privée, mon œil. De toute façon aucune règle n'était respectée dans cet internat, pourquoi se gêner hein ?

En apercevant Naruto il lui adressa un salut bref de la tête.

« Tu lis…? » demanda Naruto en essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Shikamaru.

« Contes et Légendes du Château de Fronteney », répondit-il.

Il ferma le livre un instant, gardant la page avec son doigt, et se tourna vers la fenêtre. L'averse ne s'était nullement calmé. Il soupira.

« Cette pluie bouscule tous mes plans. Galère.

- Tes plans ?

- Oui. J'avais prévu de profiter de cette journée de liberté pour m'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages », expliqua-t-il, se replongeant dans son livre.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel face a l'étrange notion que Shikamaru avait de « faire des plans pour une journée ». Mater les nuages, c'était plutôt ne pas en faire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?, fit-il en pointant l'ouvrage du doigt.

- Toutes sortes de choses. Je penses que tu n'as pas envie de savoir. »

Cela ne fit que renforcer sa curiosité, aussi pressa-t-il Shikamaru de lui en dire plus. Il le regretta à l'instant.

« Par exemple il y a une légende concernant la dernière chambre du couloir du haut, celle où tu dors. On dit qu'une des comtesses de Fronteney y avait donné naissance à des jumeaux mais que l'un était mort-né. Par la suite la chambre était devenue celle du bébé survivant.

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'étrécirent dans ce qui se voulait une expression mystique.

_« Pourtant une nuit, alors que le bébé pleurait, la nourrice est allée le chercher afin qu'il ne réveille pas le Conte et sa femme et l'a emmené avec elle au rez de chaussé pour lui donner la tétée. _

_Alors qu'elle était occupé à sa tâche, la Comtesse est arrivé, plutôt furieuse, et a commencé à la réprimander, tempêtant qu'elle ne s'occupait pas du bébé comme cela lui avait été demandé._

_La servante, confuse, lui répondit qu'elle était justement en train de nourrir le bébé, ce dernier accroché à son sein._

_La Comtesse, blanchit et monta les marches en quatrième vitesse, deux servantes aux talons. A l'autre bout du couloir venant de la chambre du bébé, s'échappait des cris et des sanglots d'enfant. Pourtant l'enfant se trouvait toujours en bas, aux bon soins de la nourrice._

_La Comtesse s'avança d'un pas tremblant vers la porte, les cris s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait. Elle posa lentement la main sur la poignée, l'abaissa en retenant son souffle et poussa la porte. Elle porta la main à la bouche et…_

- STOP ! »

Naruto le regardait avec horreur.

« Shikamaru !, glapit-il, tu racontes un peu trop bien les histoires d'horreur à mon goût !

- C'est une légende.

- C'est pareil, renchérit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la garçon stoïque.

Se recroquevillant dans un coin il gémit en se balançant d'avant en arrière : « Je ne pourrais jamais plus remettre un pied dans cette chambre, jamais ! »

- …_Et elle hurla en voyant le bébé mort-né qui reposait dans le berceau, la fixant avec des yeux d'un rouge démoniaque._

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!! »

En un bond Naruto avait gagné la porte et s'enfuit loin de Shikamaru et ses histoires sordides. Il n'alla cependant pas trouver refuge dans sa chambre, de toute évidence.

Le reste de la matinée s'était écoulé dans une paisible monotonie et Naruto avait finalement enfin pris son premier déjeuner à la pension (étant donné que sa rencontre d'hier avec Sasuke l'en avait privé). Le cuisiner, ayant eut vent de son adoration pour les ramens, lui en avait tout spécialement préparé. Un repas fabuleux et parfait. Bon, Naruto ce serait peut-être passé du bol d'Ino dans la figure. Cette dernière avait décrété que les ramens faisaient partie de la catégorie « Nourriture Dangereuse pour toute Jeune Fille qui tient à sa ligne » et s'en était radicalement débarrassé. Et visiblement, la seule façon pour elle de s'en débarrasser définitivement était de les balancer sur Naruto. Charmante jeune fille en effet.

Le repas achevé il avait donc du aller prendre une douche. Pour ce faire, il avait du retourner dans sa chambre. Oh, cruelle épreuve. Jamais la perspective d'une douche n'avait été aussi terrifiante auparavant. Il avait néanmoins réussi à pénétrer dans la pièce en gardant un œil vigilant sur la porte, afin de pouvoir s'y précipiter en cas de présence maléfique.

Il se trouvait à présent dans la cour du château, vêtu de son jean rapiécé et d'un sweater orange, à la recherche du cabanon à vélo dont Kiba lui avait appris l'existence. La pluie avait cessé mais un petit vent glacial se glissait insidieusement dans ses vêtements. Ses cheveux encore mouillés dégoulinaient sur sa nuque, lui arrachant des frissons. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir pris le temps de chercher sa veste. Mais pas question de passer plus de temps que nescessaire dans cette pièce maudite.

Il finit par trouver le dit cabanon et entrepris d'en sortir un vieux vélo rouge poussiéreux. Visiblement les élèves n'étaient pas des mordus de cyclisme. Bien entendu, les pneus étaient à plats et il du fouiller activement pendant bien un quart d'heure à la recherche d'une pompe. Un quart d'heure de plus lui fut nescessaire pour parvenir à gonfler les pneus et il fut enfin prêt à partir. Enfourchant son velo, il donna une poussée du pied sur le sol gravillé et se laissa glisser dans la pente vers l'église. Il dû encore s'arrêter pour ouvrir la grande porte arrière de la cour puis se mit à pédaler férocement vers sa liberté.

Il apprécia le contact du vent sur son visage alors qu'il dévalait la pente abrupte, sans même avoir besoin de pédaler. Les arbres défilaient rapidement autour de lui et il arriva vite à l'entrée du village, sans pour autant ralentir son allure. Pas qu'il y avait vraiment de voitures à craindre dans les parages. Il n'avait pourtant pas prédit l'arrivée d'un tracteur alors qu'il tournait une intersection et du faire une violente embardée pour l'éviter. Le chauffeur lui cria des inscanité et il s'enfuit comme un lâche.

Arrivé à un nouveau croisement, il repéra une large fontaine ou une vieille dame faisait tremper son linge. Il ralentit et sauta de son vélo, le posant contre le rebord de pierre. Il salua la vieille dame avec un sourire radieux et mit ses mains en coupelle pour récupérer l'eau qui coulait d'un vieux robinet rouillé. Il but et grimaça quand l'eau glacée lui réfrigéra les dents.

« Vous venez de la pension, jeune homme ? »

Tout en nettoyant son linge, la vieille dame lui adressait un regard curieux. Naruto asquieca puis demanda : « Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ou se trouve le manoir Uchiha ? »

Elle eut l'air étonné mais répondit, en plongeant un chemisier blanc dans l'eau savonneuse :

« Vous descendez la pente là, tout droit, et arrivé en bas vous prenez à droite. Attention, c'est un chemin de terre, mais vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. Vous continuez tout droit puis vous prendrez un autre chemin à droite, ne vous étonnez pas, il part dans les champs. Ensuite vous suivez le même chemin, il passe par la forêt, et au bout, le manoir. »

Naruto la remercia et enfourcha sa bicyclette, fonçant de plus belle. Dans la descente, il leva les mains du guidon et manqua de finir dans le fossé, coupé net dans son élan de joie.

L'incident ayant calmé ses ardeurs, il continua à pédaler avec prudence jusqu'à la première intersection que la vieille dame lui avait indiqué. Il tourna et ralentit, afin de ne pas manquer le chemin qui coupait par les champs, sûrement donc assez discret. Il le repéra et l'emprunta, remarquant que la boue l'empêchait de continuer plus longtemps à velo. Il descendit donc, s'embourbant jusqu'aux chevilles et jurant allègrement.

La terre devint plus sèche alors que le chemin s'enfonçait dans les bois, le couvert des arbres l'ayant protégée de la pluie. Comme lui avait dit la vieille dame, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, aucune intersection ne pouvant le dévier de sa route. De même, il ne pouvait pas manquer le manoir.

Ce dernier se dressait fièrement au bout du chemin, imposant et un peu inquiétant, dans le genre « demeure hanté où votre bande de potes vous défit de passer la nuit ». La chemin débouchait sur la façade gauche de l'édifice, et Naruto y plaça son vélo. Une route moins boueuse et mieux tracé partaît de l'entrée principale vers un village en contrebas. Sûrement un petit bourg avoisinant de Fronteney.

S'avançant, Naruto constata que la grande porte d'entrée, non sans rappeler celle de la pension, était grande ouverte. Elle donnait sur une cour intérieure pavée, à la façon des monastères. Naruto marcha distraitement dans le couloir qui faisait le tour de la cour, l'observant à travers les colonnes de pierre. Sur sa gauche, diverses portes, toutes closes, défilaient. Finalement, il s'avança dans la cour vers une fontaine qui occupait son centre. Il se hissa sur le rebord et, balançant les jambes dans le vide, attendit. Son attente fut finalement récompensée par un aboiement menaçant. Pas tellement sympathique comme accueil, en soit.

L'aboiement provenait d'une boule de poil informe de dix centimètres que Naruto considéra avec dédain. Dédain qui se changea en plaisir sadique lorsqu'il constata que la chose ne pouvait que vainement tenter de l'atteindre en s'évertuant contre la paroi de la fontaine. « _C'est ça la dure vie des microbes_ », songea-t-il avec satisfaction.

Il se demanda bêtement si, en lui balançant de l'eau dessus, la créature se démultiplierait (Comme les Gremlins. Oui, références de plus en plus brillantes, n'est-ce pas ?). Et que la cour serait remplis de créatures poilues du même genre. Et qu'il étoufferait dans les poils. Il se demanda si Sasuke aurait la bonté de le sauver. Pas sûr.

En attendant, ignorant le degrée d'agressivité que la chose à poils pouvait développer, il était coincé sur cette fontaine et la pierre froide commençait sérieusement à lui engourdir le postérieur. Il entrepris de changer de position, et n'ayant pas considéré les propriétés glissantes d'un rebord de fontaine, termina ses acrobaties dans le bassin. Bassin étant bien entendu remplis d'eau plus ou moins putride. Et glaciale.

En bas, la bête hurlait toujours avec acharnement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Naruto releva la tête de son agréable « bain » pour rencontrer l'expression déconcerté de Sasuke, qui l'observait, adossé à une colonne.

« Je profite de cette belle après-midi ensoleillé d'octobre, pourquoi ? », répondit-il sarcastiquement, son pied n'ayant qu'une envie, aller se loger avec violence dans le tête du sale cabot hurleur. Ce dernier s'était pourtant arrêté et sautillait joyeusement dans la direction de son maître. Sasuke lui administra une caresse entre les oreilles. Il aurait juré que l'animal lui avait adressé un sourire moqueur.

Il se hissa hors de la fontaine et se réceptionna agilement sur le sol, gardant un œil attentif sur le chien pernicieux.

Sasuke ricanait. Naruto n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, son jean lui collant désagréablement à la peau et le froid lui faisant claquer des dents. En soit il avait l'air d'un chien trempé. Avec l'odeur de croupie en complément. Conserver une allure digne était impensable.

Sasuke dû finir par remarquer son malaise car il cessa de glousser, se bornant à un sourire narquois, et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Ils débouchèrent sur un hall d'entrée étroit, presque entièrement occupé par un massif escalier de pierre. Le carrelage à damiers se transformait en mare tandis que l'eau dégoulinait à ses pieds et Naruto coupa son observation pour suivre Sasuke, qui montait à l'étage. Le cabot à ses pieds, bien entendu, remuant frénétiquement de la queue. Les chiens sont idiots.

Un couloir sans fin lui apparut lorsqu'il eut finit son ascension. Sasuke s'arrêta devant une porte et lui fit signe d'entrer dans une chambre royale. Oui, royale, lit à baldaquin, rideaux en velours, cheminée en marbre, fauteuils en soie et moulures au plafond. En soit, le contraire exas de toute chambre d'adolescent du 21ème siècle se respectant. Un poster de Motley Crue aurait fait tache à côté des ornements muraux, certes.

Sasuke disparut dans un pière adjacente et revint quelques secondes plus tard, une serviette de bain en coton à la main. Il la tendit à Naruto et alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit, l'observant tandis qu'il se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux, avant de s'ébrouer énergiquement, envoyant gicler des gouttes d'eau tout autour de lui. Sasuke paraissait étrangement fasciné par ce rituel, aussi s'arrêta-t-il, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Sasuke détourna le regard.

« Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. Je peux te passer des vêtements de rechange. Vas dans la salle de bain je te les amène »

Naruto acquiesa et le suivit jusqu'à la dite salle de bain. Sasuke s'éclipsa et il entreprit de s'offrir une douche bien mérité. La salle d'eau était bien entendu somptueuse et il s'y sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Le bonheur de se débarrasser de la charmante odeur de croupie qui l'enveloppait gagna néanmoins sur l'inconfort.

En sortant de la douche, il constata que Sasuke avait laissé sur le lavabo (aux proportions gargantuesques) le change qu'il lui avait promis. Un T-shirt noir et jean noir. Pas tellement étonnant, il ne pouvait guère imaginer l'adolescent solitaire sortir de son placard un costume de yakuza orange (cela existait-il seulement ?)

Lorsqu'il regagna la chambre il y trouva Sasuke étalé sur le lit, son fidèle cabot lové paresseusement sur son ventre. Il questionna Sasuke lorsque ce dernier releva la tête :

« C'est quoi, _ça _? »

Il montrait du doigt la chose informe qui ronronnait quasiment de plaisir. Apparament ce chien ne savait pas que les cabots ne ronronnent pas.

« Pakkun.

- Ton chien ?

- Celui de Kakashi », expliqua-t-il avec un soupir.

Etrangement cela n'étonna pas tellement Naruto. Tel maître tel chien. Insupportables.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'inconfortable silence, il entreprit d'entamer une conversation :

« Alors, euh, tout ça c'est à toi ? Je veux dire, le manoir. La pension aussi, d'ailleurs. Kakashi à dit…

A ces mots, Sasuke l'interrompit : « Tu connais Kakashi ? », puis levant les yeux au ciel, ajouta avant que Naruto ait pu répondre :

« N'écoute pas trop ce qu'il dit. La plupart du temps ce sont des inepties. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi utiliser des mots si compliqués, tss…

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit.

- La pension n'appartient plus à la famille Uchiha mais à Sarutobi, l'actuel directeur. Ca faisait trop à prendre en charge. Le manoir…Il n'a plus grande valeur.

Naruto roula des yeux. Plus grande valeur ? Voilà qui était bien ironique rien qu'à voir la magnificance de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se tût, déduisant qu'aux yeux d'un gosse de riche, cette chambre devait avoir l'air miséreuse.

Il fut coupé dans ses vagabondages d'esprit par le brusque bond de Sasuke qui, arrivant presque simultanément à ses côtés et après une seconde ou deux d'hésitation, dit : « Viens », avant de l'entraîner hors de la chambre et de lui faire dévaler l'escalier. Naruto avait très envie de lui demander de ralentir, parce qu'il avait eut son quota de chutes pour la journée, mais voyant ce qui semblait être un simulacre d'enthousiasme chez Sasuke, ne se vit pas le cœur de calmer ses ardeurs. Il lui semblait que c'était chose rare chez le garçon.

Il débouchèrent à nouveau sur la cour et Naruto constata avec satisfaction que le soleil avait réussi à percer à travers l'opaque rideau de nuages. Sasuke avait ralentit, et laché sa main, mais marchait toujours au pas de course. A l'autre bout de la cour, en face de l'entrée principale, il y avait une autre sortie, en forme d'arche de pierre, sans porte, qui menait sur un verger. Il y suivit Sasuke, observant attentivement les allées de pommiers aux branches nues qui semblaient s'étendrent à l'infini. Pas de valeurs le manoir, mon œil.

Sasuke délaissa le verger pour tourner sur la droite vers un petit cabanon en bois. Il en ouvrit la porte poussiéreuse avec quelques difficultées et disparût dans la noirceur de l'habitacle. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il en ressortait avec un vieux vélo bleu Peugeot, du genre qu'on faisait à foison, mais dans les années cinquantes.

C'était néanmoins un beau vélo, et qui aurait sûrement eu de la valeur aux yeux d'un collectionneur.

Sasuke lui lança un sourire maladroit. Pas à dire, Naruto commençait à apprécier cette facette de la personnalité de son nouvel ami.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avait un vélo, s'expliqua-t-il en en gesticulant vers la gauche du manoir, où Naruto avait laissé son vélo. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une ballade. Je suis sûr que tu n'as encore rien vu de Fronteney »

Naruto enjamba donc son vélo, priant intérieurement pour ne pas à nouveau finir dans un fossé ou, pour changer, un ruisseau quelconque. Sasuke s'était installé sur son vélo en amazone et dévala l'allée principale du manoir sans demander son reste. Naruto quand à lui considéra un instant le sol de gravier, et concluant que c'était là une surface assez glissante, s'élança à sa suite avec un peu plus de retenue.

« Dépèche-toi, idiot ! » lui lança Sasuke de l'autre bout de l'allée avec un rictus satisfait. Naruto l'insulta en retour et pédala rageusement, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler son arrogance. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, Naruto remarqua que Pakkun courait comme un dératé pour les rattraper, ce qui l'encouragea à accélérer. Il tira la langue à l'animal, et ce dernier se campa sur ses quatres pattes pour hurler à la mort.

Oh, la satisfaction.

Ils pédalèrent longtemps, un peu trop longtemps pour les courbatures douloureuses de Naruto qui fut plutôt soulagé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Ils se trouvaient à présent devant une imposante cascade et encore plus au milieu de nulle part que ne l'était la pension, si c'était possible. Sasuke laissa tomber son vélo à terre à s'avança vers la cascade, faisant signe à Naruto de le suivre. La dite cascade était bordée d'une genre d'étang (logique pour une cascade) et Sasuke entrepris de le traverser en sautant d'une pierre à l'autre.

« Euh on fait quoi là au juste ? » demanda Naruto, à qui la perspective d'un bain ne plaisait guère. Un seul pour la journée lui paraissait amplement suffisant.

Sasuke lui adressa un nouveau rictus, encore plus large que le précédent.

« Quoi, on a peur d'un peu d'eau ? »

Naruto grommela, incapable de résister à un défi, et posa prudemment le pied sur la première pierre pour tester sa stabilitée. Satisfait, il continua son avancée. Sasuke l'attendait au pied de la cascade, les poings sur les hanches. Le spectacle avait l'air de bien le divertir, songea Naruto en lui lançant un regard noir. Il reporta vite son attention sur sa tâche lorsqu'il trébucha, plongeant le pied dans l'eau glacé. Super, basket et chaussette complètement détrempées, PARFAIT.

Il ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit le ricanement de Sasuke.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, ce fut pour voir Sasuke disparaître derrière la cascade. Autrement dit, se faire allégrement tremper.

« Je n'irai pas. » fit-il en croisant les bras et en fixant la chute d'eau avec intensité. Allez savoir, sous la force de son regard, peut-être se séparerait-elle en deux telle la mer rouge face à Moise.

Il faut croire que la cascade n'était pas aussi conciliante que la mer rouge car elle continua de couler abondemment, imperturbable. Naruto restait campé sur ses positions et entrepris d'énumérer à la cascade les raisons pour lesquelles il ne la traverserait pas.

« Je me suis pris un bol de ramen sur la tête, j'ai du prendre une douche. Puis je suis à moitié tombé dans un fossé. Ai-je précisé qu'il était boueux ? Ensuite je suis tombé dans une fontaine croupie. J'ai du reprendre une douche. Mon pied vient d'avoir un aperçu de ton eau glacé et…C'EST BON, CA VA, J'Y VAIS ! »

Face à l'indifférence complète de la fontaine et vue que Sasuke n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de faire demi-tour, la énième douche semblait inévitable. Il traversa le rideau d'eau sans même se presser, de toute façon, avec un peu de chance, il allait bientôt tomber dans un lac. Autant être trempé une fois pour toute.

Il déboucha sur une caverne où il faisait particulièrement sombre et humide. Sasuke l'attendait, assis sur un rocher, la tête dans les mains. Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'y voir clair pour savoir que ce dernier le fixait d'un air moqueur.

Il confirma ses soupçons en lui disant : « On dit que parler tout seul est l'un des premier symptôme du célibat »

- Je n'suis pas célibataire ! beugla Naruto en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers sa Némésis.

Après un instant d'hésitation et un ricanement de Sasuke, il ajouta :

« Enfin si. Mais les filles sont à mes pieds !

- Je n'en doute pas, » fit Sasuke d'un ton ironique.

Naruto grinça des dents et décida de ne pas relever, afin de garder une once de sa santé mentale intacte.

Sasuke s'était levé et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la grotte. Naruto lui emboita le pas d'une démarche mal assurée. Sasuke ne semblaît même pas remarquer la noirceur des lieux, il avançait d'une démarche nonchalante, sans même jeter un regard derrière lui pour vérifier que Naruto suivait toujours. Peut-être que Sasuke avait une vision nocturne. Comme Gaara. Ce qui faisait de lui un psychopathe. Comme Gaara. Un psychopathe doublé d'un individu à la santé mentale déficiante. La preuve, il avait adopté Pakuun. A moins que Kakashi ne lui ait refilé.

Pour combler le silence pesant qui s'était installé, il demanda :

« On arrive bientôt ?

- Non.

- On va où ?

- Tu verras.

- Pourquoi on y va ?

- Tu verras.

Pendant deux minutes, le silence retomba, seulement ponctué par le bruit de leurs chaussures sur le sol de pierre de la grotte. Pendant deux minutes.

« On y est ?

- Non.

- On y sera bientôt ?

- Non.

- Ah…

- Ah.

Naruto remarqua que des pierres en forme de stalactiques pendaient au plafond. Il imagina la première de couverture du journal Jurassien : _« Jeune du pensionnat embroché par un stalactique lors de sa (joyeuse) expédition sous-terre. Sasuke Uchiha suspecté d'homicide volontaire réfute toutes les accusations »._

- On arr…

- NON.

- Non ?

- …

- Sale meurtrier, va.

-…

Sasuke ne l'avait pas contredis, remarqua-t-il avec appréhension. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi innocent qu'il en avait l'air. Pas qu'il ait particulièrement l'air innocent à l'origine.

« Super, deux fois plus de chances de finir assassiné. Tant qu'à choisir je préfère Gaara. Ses frères et sœurs accepteront peut-être de me faire une sépulture »

- Gaara ? demanda Sasuke sur le ton de la conversation.

- Mon colocataire, répondit Naruto en shootant dans une pierre. C'est un meurtier. Mais personne ne me croira tant qu'on aura pas retrouvé mon corps désarticulé dans les bois. Où en morceaux. Dans une valise. Une valise rouge. Tachée de sang.

Sasuke soupira bruyemment.

« Tu parles toujours autant ? », demanda-t-il en bifurquant à droite dans le dédale des « couloirs » de la grotte.

Il lui semblait qu'avoir une bonne réthorique (parler beaucoup et avoir une bonne réthorique n'est pas la même chose, certes) était un compliment, mais venant de Sasuke, ça sonnait plutôt comme un de ses charmants sarcasmes.

« Oui. Je suis une personne sociable, MOI. Tu remarqueras que je suis le seul à faire la conversation. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et répondit : « Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu veux pas réveiller les chauve-souris »

Naruto fut pris d'une sueur froide : « Les…chauves-souris ?

- Oui. Il y en a à foison.

-…A…foison ?

- Surtout à cette époque de l'année. Elle dorment le jour, mais on sait jamais.

-…On sait…jamais ?

- Tu joue à quoi, au perroquet ?

- Ta gueule ! Tu m'as trainé dans un repaire de chauve-souris !

Il pouvait sentir l'aura de satisfation qui entourait Sasuke se raffermir. Le traître. L'assassin. Le sale petit…

Son train de pensée fut coupé par un bruit suspect qu'il indentifia immédiatement : Un battemement d'aîle de chauve-souris.

« AAAAAAAAHH ! », brailla-t-il, tournant les talons et se précipitant vers la sortie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il continua à battre des jambes dans le vide pendant encore quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que Sasuke l'avait aggripé par la manche et le maintenait sur place.

« Lâche-moi ! Elle vont m'attaquer, elles vont sucer mon sang, elle vont me bouffer vivant! VIVANT! »

- Ce sont des chauve-souris, pas des vampires, fit remarquer Sasuke d'un ton blasé.

- Dans Jumanji, elles sucent le sang ! pointa Naruto en se dégagant de la poigne qui l'immobilisait.

Sasuke l'avait abandonné pour continuer sa progression vers le centre de la terre ( tout du moins vers le fond de la grotte, que Naruto considérait être le centre de la terre).

Une voix lui répondit dans les ténèbres : « Je doute que ce soient des chauve-souris du Jura dans Jumanji »

Le bruit de pas se fit de plus en plus indistinct pour finalement s'éteindre.

« Sa…Sasuke ? », hasarda Naruto en fixant le plafond avec appréhension. Ce cône, là, était-ce un satalactique ou une chauve-souris endormie ? Sur le point de se réveiller. Sur le point d'ouvrir son œil brillant et sanguinolant.

Un lumière scintilla dans l'obscurité.

Naruto poussa un hurlement d'horreur et s'élança comme un fou dans le noir, gesticulant vainement pour chasser les inexistantes chauve-souris qu'il était persuadé de sentir voleter pernicieusement autour de lui.

C'est tel un boulet de canon qu'il, c'est peu de le dire, déboula dans une cavité aménagé et s'écrasa violemment contre le mur. Il se massa la tête en étouffant un grognement de douleur et observa son nouvel environnement avec stupeur.

Il était entouré d'étoiles. D'étoiles faîte de peinture fluorescente, précisons-le. Pas que Naruto ait eu assez de jugeote pour s'en rendre compte.

« Il fait déjà nuit ? » demanda-t-il en fixant stupidement Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Enfin, au plafond. Les étoiles fluorescente brillaient très faiblement, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière susceptible d'alimenter la peinture.

Naruto se mit à rire bêtement.

« C'est meugnon, Sasu-chou à une petite base secrète ! »

Il se reçu un violent coup de poing dans la tête, en plein sur la bosse qu'il venait de se faire. Il ne retint pas ses cris d'indignation :

« T'es pas obligé de me frapper ! La communication, tu connais la communication ? »

- Oui. Et je maudis celui qui t'en as donné le don.

- Blasphème !

-…Tss »

Sasuke se mit à farfouiller dans un coin et bientôt une pâle lueur orangée illumina la pièce. Il tenait à la main une vieille lampe torche poussiéreuse dont il fit errer le faisceau sur les murs. La pièce comportait en tout et pour tout une petite table en bois et un vieux sofa en lambeaux. Naruto s'y laissa tomber, en faisant attention de ne pas s'embrocher sur les ressorts qui en sortait, et embrassa la pièce du regard avec un air songeur.

« J'aurais pas pensé qu'un gars qui possède un manoir aimerait ce genre d'endroit » fit-il remarquer.

En voyant que Sasuke haussait les épaules tout en se hissant sur la table, il ajouta :

« Mais je trouve ça cool ! »

Sasuke posa la lampe sur la table, faisceau vers le plafond et cala son menton entre ses mains, battant des jambes dans le vide. Un silence confortable s'installa pendant quelque minutes, puis Naruto ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit son carnet de croquis et un crayon de papier. Il s'absorba dans son dessin sous l'œil intrigué de Sasuke, observant chaque détails du repaire pour les reproduire sur son carnet. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le referma soigneusement et le re-glissa dans sa sacoche, prenant soin de ne pas en froisser les pages. Il adressa un sourire satisfait à Sasuke.

« Maintenant j'ai une esquisse ! Je pourrais le finir quand j'aurai plus de lumière »

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un idiot comme toi savait dessiner. »

Naruto s'apprêtait à réagir au quart de tour à l'insulte quand Sasuke ajouta, en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine :

« Mais je suppose que je trouve ça cool aussi. »

La lumière était faible, mais Naruto put voir un sourire distrait se dessiner sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, ainsi qu'un éclat d'autre chose qui flasha momentanément dans ses yeux noir.

« _De la nostalgie… _», songea Naruto en le considérant pensivement.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Sasuke reprit :

« C'est mon frère qui a peint les étoiles sur les murs. Il dessine lui aussi »

Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi dire, aussi regarda-t-il distraitement autour de lui pour chercher une distraction. Son regard tomba sur son poignet, et plus précisément sur sa montre et il se dressa d'un bond.

« Je suis en retard pour le couvre-feu ! Je dois y aller, à plus Sas ! »

Sasuke tiqua au surnom mais n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que Naruto avait filé hors de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard il y surgissait à nouveau et demanda :

« On se voit demain soir ? Je finis les cours à dix-huit heures. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et Naruto disparut à nouveau.

Il était tellement pressé que ce ne fut qu'une fois à la sortie qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à la présence des chauve-souris. Il frissonna en jetant un regard derrière lui et s'élança à l'extérieur…Non sans se faire tremper au préalable.

« Saleté de cascade de mes deux » bougonna-t-il en claudiquant vers son vélo.

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à faire des acrobaties, il marcha directement dans l'eau au lieu de sautiller d'une pierre à l'autre. Il repris la route vers la pension, galérant joyeusement car la pente était très abrupte et maudissant le petit vent frais qui, en plus de la douche froide qu'il venait de subir pour la douzième fois de la journée, achevait de le transformer en glaçon.

Ce ne fut qu'à mis chemin qu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Il s'immobilisa brusquement, campant les pieds au sol pour éviter de dévaler la pente avec son vélo.

La famille Uchiha toute entière avait périt dans l'incendie, hormis Sasuke. C'était tout du moins ce que Kakashi lui avait dit, et ce dernier ne semblait pas plaisanter.

Alors pourquoi Sasuke lui avait-il dit: « Mon frère _dessine » ?_

OoO

Voici donc le chapitre deux, enfin, et j'espère, pas trop truffé de fautes ! Encore merci pour vos encouragements, baumes de ma misérable existence :D

Certains d'entre vous me posait des questions, et normalement (si j'ai bien ménagé le suspense !) ce chapitre devrait en soulever aussi. Je suis tout à fait prête à...NE PAS Y REPONDRE (*gniark gniark*)

Je m'excuse d'avance, mais je ne pourrais sûrement pas poster le chapitre trois avant un petit bout de temps parce que je déménage et je n'aurais, dans un premier temps, pas de connexion internet ( je vais mouriiir T_T) Au moins ça me laissera le temps de l'écrire ;)

Ciao !


End file.
